1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to holders for abrasive plates, and particularly to such a holder having high retention properties, flexibility, shock absorbing quality, and sufficient magentic property to cause it to magnetically engage a seat on a head, and to magnetically hold a plate dressed with an adhesive.
2. Prior Art
Magnetic holders are usually constructed with a permanent magnet in the center of a handle whereby to hold a plate and to drive the plate upon which there is an abrasive dress. The magnetic attraction displayed by the permanent magnet is often too diffuse to rigidly secure the abrasive plate against movement. Other types of construction use pins or detents to transfer rotational movement to the abrasive plate and such plates are not easy to remove and replace. Further, such manner of attachment does not permit the abrasive plate to absorb shocks.